Prosopagnosia plus SEQUEL updated
by JaeGG
Summary: Padahal baru kemarin Taehyung dan Jungkook menjadi sepasang kekasih tapi keesokan hari nya Jungkook bersikap seolah-olah mereka tak saling mengenal. "Jangan bercanda! Kau tak hilang ingatan" . " Dengan sangat yakin bahwa namaku adalah Jungkook, dan aku tak hilang ingatan!". 15 VKOOK. Plus SEQUEL: PROSOPAGNOSIA UPDATED. ONESHOT.
1. Prosopagnosia

Padahal baru kemarin Taehyung dan Jungkook menjadi sepasang kekasih tapi keesokan hari nya Jungkook bersikap seolah-olah mereka tak saling mengenal. "Jangan bercanda! Kau tak hilang ingatan" . " Dengan sangat yakin bahwa namaku adalah Jungkook, dan aku tak hilang ingatan!". 15+ VKOOK.

* * *

 **PROSOPAGNOSIA**

Mereka bilang, cinta dalam diam itu seperti memanggil tanpa suara. Kau mencoba berteriak? Tapi hanya gumaman kecil yang tergema. Kau membiarkan nya terus berjalan, hingga jauh tanpa tertarik untuk menoleh ke belakang? Begitu juga mengangumi seseorang, kau mencintai nya tapi apalah arti "mencintai" jika kau tak membuatnya menyadari bahwa ada dirimu yang diam berdiri di belakangnya dan hanya berharap ia sedikit saja menoleh dengan kekuatan harapan yang begitu besar tanpa melakukan apapun. mustahil.

* * *

Jadilah seorang paparazzi sekolah maka kau akan menangkap gerak-gerik Taehyung yang tak pernah absen untuk duduk di pinggir lapangan sepak bola sekolah sepulang sekolah pada hari senin dan sabtu. Tentu bukan tanpa alasan ia menghabiskan waktunya di sini. Ada banyak hal lain yang sebenarnya lebih penting di lakukan dari pada apa yang di lakukannya sekarang.

Ya, kecuali memandang Jungkook, Junior nya. Tapi hari ini mungkin bukanlah hari keberuntungan nya, prediksi ramalan dari website yang ia baca tadi pagi terbukti benar. Kata nya

 _Ramalan Zodiak Capricon Hari ini_

 _Boleh saja berusaha namun jangan juga memaksakan diri. Jangan mengabaikan hal-hal lain yang kau anggap tak perlu demi mengejar 1 hal yang belum tentu kau dapat._

"Sial." Umpatnya.

Taehyung beranjak meninggalkan lapangan sepak bola. Ya, dia harus mencoba lagi di lain waktu

* * *

"Ikutlah bersama kami, sudah lama kau tak pernah lagi ikut bermain."

Jangan panggil Yoongi teman dekat atau bisa di bilang sahabat Taehyung jika ada hal berbeda dari Taehyung yang tidak bisa ia endus. Karna Yoongi merasa Taehyung berubah, ia sangat easy going, tapi akhir-akhir ini seperti kehilangan minat apapun. Bahkan sikap konyol yang selalu Taehyung lakukan kini tak pernah lagi terlihat.

Taehyung yang sekarang sangat pendiam dan serius.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa. Mungkin lain waktu."

Jawaban nya membuat Yoongi tersenyum remeh. _Mungkin lain waktu_. Selalu jawaban yang sama.

"Oh, Taehyung kita ini mungkin sedang mencoba berubah menjadi anak baik, pulang sekolah lalu belajar. Tahun depan kan kita akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan" Timpal Hoseok dengan nada mengejek.

Alih-alih menimpal balik, Taehyung memilih keluar kelas menjauhi teman-temannya.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, Taehyung yakin pasti Yoongi dan yang lain akan mencoba mengajak nya lagi. Dan dugaan nya memang benar. Ia sadar betul tindakannya menyebalkan, tak pernah lagi ikut berkumpul dan tak juga memberi alasan. Dan mungkin sekarang ia telah menjadi orang yang membosankan.

Ini semua karna dia. Sosok yang dulu pernah sangat Taehyung kagumi, dan sekarang menjadi juniornya, dia adalah Jeon Jungkook. Namja manis berpipi bapao. Taehyung baru menyadari Jungkook bersekolah di sini saat ada peresmian anggota inti tim sepak bola sekolah yang baru di tahun ajaran baru. Hidupnya terasa di tarik karena pesona dari dalam diri manusia kelinci itu. Seakan Jungkook telah menjadi pusat nya dalam segala hal. Di nomor satukan.

* * *

Dan hari ini, hari sabtu. Taehyung tau, Jungkook akan melakukan sesi latihan bersama.

Taehyung meniup poni panjangnya, menghela nafas sebelum masuk ke pelataran lapang sepak bola lalu duduk di tribun paling atas.

Dari atas sini ia bisa puas melihat sosok Jeon Jungkook. Laki-laki yang dia sukai, dia tak tau banyak tentang Jungkook, yang Taehyung tau bahwa Jungkook murid tingkat awal dan sangat bagus dalam berolahraga. _See_ , dia bahkan menjadi anggota inti tim sepak bola sekolah padahal dia adalah murid angkatan pertama yang harus melalui beberapa tahap untuk bisa menjadi anggota inti.

Menggemaskan sekaligus cool dalam waktu bersamaan. Lihatlah Jungkook sekarang, dia sedang meneguk minuman isotonic sambil menyeka keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya. _Bocah sialan, penggoda_. Taehyung tersenyum dalam hati.

Sesi latihan telah berakhir, Semua tubuh nya di banjiri keringat, _ugh_ _terasa sangat lengket_. Semua teman-temannya pamit pulang. Jungkook memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi sekolah. Selagi ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi mata nya sempat menangkap sosok laki-laki berambut oranye duduk di tribun paling atas, kalau Jungkook tak salah dan tidak terlalu percaya diri sepertinya namja itu memperhatikan Jungkook saat bermain bola tadi. Tapi itu semua tak jadi masalah, karna Jungkook tak begitu yakin.

Gemercik air dari shower membasahi tubuh Jungkook. Hangat dan menyegarkan. Di rasa sudah bersih, Jungkook mengambil handuk yang tergantung di gantungan dalam kamar mandi lalu melilitkan pada pinggangnya.

 _Krek_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Jungkook berjalan, melewati lorong kecil yang menghubungkan antara bilik kamar mandi dengan loker penyimpanan barang.

Ia menyadari ada orang selain dirinya di kamar mandi ini yang sedang duduk sambil menyimpulkan tali sepatu. Jungkook melangkah di depan orang itu berniat mengambil tas yang ada didalam loker tanpa ragu. Jungkook masuk kembali ke bilik kamar mandi dan memakai baju seragam yang bersih dari keringat. Setelah keluar lagi-lagi ada orang di sana masih dengan posisi yang sama. _Apakah itu orang yang tadi?_

Tak banyak berpikir segera ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti karna panggilan seseorang.

"Jungkook.."

Jungkook menoleh mendapati seseorang memanggil namanya. Tak yakin apa dia mengenal laki-laki itu atau tidak.

"Iya?"

Seseorang itu semakin mendekat ke arah Jungkook. Dan kini tepat ada di hadapannya. Air muka nya kentara jalas sangat kaku membuat Jungkook ikut-ikutan bersikap kaku. Di lihat dari jarak terlampau dekat seperti ini, Jungkook akui namja di hadapannya sangat tampan, garis rahang yang sempurna, bibir yang ranum, hidung mancung dan lihat matanya, matanya begitu bening berbinar.

Apakah dia sunbae ku? Atau teman seangkatan?

"A-aku Taehyung, kau Jungkook kan? Benar?"

Dari kalimatnya Jungkook menebak kalau ini kali pertama mereka bertemu. Jadi tanpa ragu, Jungkook menjawab "Iya aku Jungkook, maaf apa aku mengenal mu?"

"Aku Taehyung, murid tingkat akhir."

Mata Jungkook membulat kecil.

"Ah, maaf… Aku tak tau, Sunbae. Taehyung sunbae." Jungkook menunduk meminta maaf.

"Tak apa tak apa, ini pertama kalinya kita berbicara." Taehyung tersenyum kaku. Sial, kenapa aku gugup sekali.

Di liputi rasa canggung yang membuat Taehyung tiba-tiba kehilangan niat awalnya.

"Apa sunbae berkeperluan dengan ku?"

Taehyung tersentak begitu mendengar Jungkook berbicara. _Tenang, Tae. Hanya mengungkapkan saja, dari pada rasa ini terus tersimpan seorang diri dan membuat sesak._

"A-aku mengagumi mu." dengan 1 kali hentakan dan mental yang cukup kuat, Taehyung berani mengatakan hal yang sangat sulit di lakukan. Lebih sulit dari pada menghampiri, mengajak berkenalan, mencoba dekat. Tapi ternyata ia bisa melakukan nya lebih dari itu semua di pertemuan pertama mereka, bahkan melompati tahap yang begitu awal.

Sedangkan Jungkook tak mengerti kalimat yang menurutnya ambigu. Mengagumi? Mengagumi permainan bola nya?

"Aah, terimakasih, tapi aku masih harus banyak berlatih."

 _Bukan itu maksudku._ Taehyung bingung apalagi yang harus ia katakan.

"Maksudku, aku mengagumi mu, kau merebut perhatianku, aku menyukaimu." jelas Taehyung dengan sangat lancar, tapi sebenarnya ia menahan mati-matian rasa malu dan harga dirinya.

"A-aku tau kau pasti terkejut, tapi jangan pernah kau memandangku seperti orang yang meminta perhatian, aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan semuanya. Kau tak usah membalas apapun aku tak apa, aku hanya tak ingin menyesal lagi, seperti sebelumnya.."

Hening. Taehyung sekarang malah menyesal telah mengungkapkan semua. Bodoh, kini junior di hadapannya memandang kosong. _Sialan, apa yang telah ku lakukan._

"Maaf, permisi."

"Sunbae-" Jungkook memanggil Taehyung tatkala Taehyung baru akan pergi karna Jungkook tidak memberi respon apapun.

 _Jangan panggi aku, aku tau aku memalukan_. Rasanya Taehyung tak sanggup menoleh ke belakang meski langkahnya telah berhenti.

"Maaf, tadi kau bilang tak ingin menyesal seperti sebelumnya? K-kau memang mengenalku?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Lupakan." ia kembali pergi tapi Jungkook lagi-lagi sukses membuatnya berhenti.

"Kalau sunbae memang serius atas perkataan sunbae tadi, aku bisa menerimamu."

 _Ku mohon jangan bertanya, karna aku sangat yakin._

"Apa?" Bagaimana Taehyung tak terkejut, dengar apa yang baru saja Jungkook bilang? Apakah sepulang ini Taehyung harus mengecheck pendengarannya? Kali-kali ada masalah dengan pendengarannya.

"Aku, aku menerima mu."

Taehyung berbalik mendekat ke arah Jungkook. Ia pandang lekat-lekat mata bening itu mencoba mendeteksi suatu kebohongan.

Wajahnya terus mendekat, memiringkan sedikit menatap tajam Jungkook, Taehyung memasang wajah mengintimidasi, tak bermaksud menyudutkan Jungkook, ia hanya berpura-pura agar Jungkook tak bermain-main dengan ucapannya barusan. Ini hanya untuk memastikan saja .

"Kau tak salah bicara? Kita bahkan baru berbicara untuk pertama kalinya, dan kau bilang kau akan menerima ku?" Suara Taehyung sedikit meninggi, karna ia terlalu TAKUT. Takut jika Jungkook hanya sedang bercanda dan seketika Taehyung pasti akan sangat kecewa.

"Kita bahkan baru bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, dan sunbae bisa langsung mengatakan semua. Kenapa tidak denganku? Aku bisa menerima sunbae meski ini pertama kalinya kita berbicara. Apa beda nya?"

 _Kita memang tak pernah bertemu, tapi aku selalu melihatmu dalam kesembunyian, Jungkook. Aku telah mengenalmu meski perkenalan kita hanya sepihak. Aku mengenalmu, tapi kau tak mengenalku._

"Begitu mudahnya? Katakan apa alasanmu?"

"Apakah sunbae butuh alasan? Wae?"

Jungkook malah bertanya balik. Taehyung merasa dirinya sedang di permainkan sekarang.

"Tentu saja! Jangan kira aku ini orang gampangan! Dengan kau bicara menerima ku tanpa alasan di waktu pertemuan kita yang pertama"

Ok keadaan semakin memanas, padahal ini di luar rencana Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan 2 gigi kelinci nya. "Ku pikir kata-kata sunbae telah menjelaskan apa alasanku." _oh ayolah, jangan berbelit-belit cukup katakan alasan mu dan buat aku senang_. Ucap Taehyung dalam hati, sungguh bocah di hadapannya ini sangat memusingkan.

"Dari reaksi sunbae, terlihat bahwa kau bukanlah orang gampangan, kau bukan orang yang begitu saja berelasi dengan sembarang orang. Jika aku boleh membandingkan sunbae dengan yang sebelumnya, sunbae sangatlah berbeda, tidak seperti mereka yang sangat mudah terikat dan bisa berhubungan denganku meski itu pertama kalinya kami berbicara." Taehyung diam, ia tak bisa lagi berbicara. Apakah ini mimpi? Tolong bangunkan aku sekarang, aku terlalu sering bermimpi seakan itu nyata, ya Tuhan.

"Kau menguji ku?" ini bukan mimpi.

Jungkook tersenyum.

Taehyung mendekat merangkul pundak Jungkook dan menjepit kepala Jungkook dengan tangannya. Entah dari mana keberanian untuk menyentuh Jungkook muncul.

"Sunbae berhenti, apa ini yang pantas di lakukan terhadap- pacar baru mu?" Jungkook tersipu malu saat berkata pacar baru mu.

Bertanya bagaimana perasaan Taehyung sekarang? Tentu saja, sangat-sangaaaat senang.

"Pacar? Memang kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Tuhan memang adil, tuhan tau timing yang pas untuk mengabulkan doa nya. Mau sebesar apapun Taehyung berharap tapi jika Tuhan tidak mengizinkan, itu semua tak akan tercapai.  
Tapi lihat sekarang, ia sama sekali tak menyangka apalagi berharap Jungkook akan membalas perasaannya. Ia hanya ingin melepas semua perasaan yang tersimpan lama dalam hatinya.

Taehyung melepaskan tanganya yang menjepit kepala Jungkook. Ia tersenyum hangat.

"aku tidak menguji, karna sejak sunbae mengatakan semua, entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman. Jangan bertanya, karna aku tak tau."

Sungguh terdengar tulus, bagaimana bisa Taehyung mencoba tenang?

Taehyung tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencubit pipi bapao itu.

"Panggil aku hyung, mulai sekarang.." Taehyung berbicara sangat lembut dan hangat.

* * *

Taehyung masuk ke dalam kelas dengan hati yang benar-benar bahagia. Bibir nya sedikit terangkat ke atas. Tentu saja orang pertama yang menyadari itu tidak lain adalah Yoongi.

Saat itu juga, Yoongi meminta penjelasan apa yang membuat Taehyung seperti orang stress.

Penjelasan Taehyung cukup menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi dan yang lain seputar kenapa akhir-akhir ini Taehyung murung dan ternyata penyebab nya adalah penyakit remaja; jatuh cinta, galau, dan keinginan.

"Ah, Jeon Jungkook? Anggota baru tim inti?"

"Cara jatuh cinta mu seperti anak kecil." Yoongi memukul kepala Taehyung dengan buku. Terasa sakit namun tetap saja yang ia tampakkan hanya senyuman.

1 pesan masuk dari TaeTae Hyung

 _Kau dimana? Ini sudah waktunya beristirahat. Apa kau pergi ke kantin?_

Reply: _Aku baru saja akan pergi ke ruang perkumpulan tim, ada rapat jadi aku tak akan ke kantin._

TaeTae Hyung: _Oh, baiklah chagi. *bolehkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu?_ _Dan ngomong-ngomong aku memberimu nama kookie di ponsel ku._

Reply: _Kau lucu hyung :_ _D aku suka._

TaeTae Hyung: _Ku harap kau tak berkata dusta. Kita bahkan baru berpacaran kurang dari 24 jam._

Reply: _Selalu saja kata 'kita bahkan' menjadi penghalang dalam hubungan kita yang terbilang sangat cepat._

TaeTae Hyung: _Maafkan aku, aku_ _suka oh tidak, aku_ _mencintai mu lebih dari rasa_ _suka_ _mu kepada ku._

Reply: _Hyung itu sangat menggelikan. Baiklah rapat akan segera di mulai. Aku mencintai mu hyung, tapi to_ _lo_ _ng jangan balas seperti tadi aku merasa sangat geli, kau terlalu gombal :p_

TaeTae Hyung: -_-

Jungkook tak membalas lagi, ia tersenyum senang. Aneh, dia sama sekali tak mngenal Taehyung sebelumnya, tapi pertemuan kemarin ia merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat spesial dalam diri Taehyung.

Bagaimana bisa aku memberitau semua nya kepada Tae Hyung, aku takut kejadian itu akan terulang lagi.

Rapat selesai 1 jam kemudian. Ia berniat langsung pergi ke kantin karna rasa laparnya sudah tak bisa lagi ia tahan, ternyata pembahasan umum seperti tadi menguras pikiran dan berdampak pada energi nya juga.

Jungkook merasa sedikit pening.

Sebenarnya ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran, hanya saja guru selalu dengan senang hati menerima dispensasi murid nya yang bernama Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook berjalan sendirian di sepanjang koridor menuju kantin. Di tengah langkahnya ia melihat namja yang sedang membaca komik di tribun lapangan sepak bola, sedikit agak jauh dari pandangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, laki-laki itu menatap ke arah Jungkook, namun dengan sigap Jungkook mengalihlan pandangannya ke depan dan melewati namja itu begitu saja.

Jungkook mengambil nampan berisi pesanan nya. Ia duduk di salah 1 meja. Kantin begitu sepi hanya ada beberapa murid yang mungkin sedang membolos atau sedang dalam diapensasi juga.

"Jungkook.." Jungkook berhenti mengunyah dan menatap namja yang tadi ia lihat, eh, tidak begitu yakin juga jika itu laki-laki yang ia lihat barusan.

"Ne?"

Namja itu duduk di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau berjalan begitu saja saat melihatku?"

Jungkook mengernyit heran, tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan orang dihadapannya.

"Maaf? Bukannya aku bersikap tak sopan, tapi kau ini siapa?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?! Si surai oranye menatap Jungkook heran. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tertawa.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa mengingat."

 _Siapa namja ini?_ Dia tak mungkin teman tim ataupun teman sekelasnya.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau hilang ingatan, huh?" Nadanya terdengar begitu mengejek di telinga Jungkook padahal si namja bersurai oranye hanya bercanda.

"Dengan sangat yakin bahwa namaku adalah Jungkook, dan aku tak hilang ingatan!" Jungkook sedikit gusar dan tanpa sadar suaranya sedikit membentak.

"Permisi.."

Jungkook pergi meninggalkan makanan dan namja yang bersurai oranye yang sedang menatap kepergian Jungkook.

 _Apa-apaan ini?_ Taehyung bergumam heran.

Jungkook merasa bosan, Taehyung sama sekali tak mengirimnya pesan. Ini sudah jam 8 malam.

Beralih dimana Taehyung berada sekarang dengan sebatang rokok terselip di 2 jarinya.

Kebulan asap memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Ucap Namjoon.

Taehyung sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di rumah Namjoon. Setelah sekian lama ia tak ikut bermain, kini Taehyung kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu.

 _Rasa nya kesal, marah dan… ah entahlah._

"Ah, Taehyung sudah kembali. Apa yang membuatmu ikut berkumpul lagi?"

Pikiran nya kacau.

 _apa memang dari awal dia sudah bermain-main? Apa ucapannya yang menerima ku begitu saja itu tidak benar?_

TaeTae Hyung: _Kau salah bermain-main denganku, brengsek!_

Jungkook terhenyak membaca pesan dari Taehyung. Ada apa ini? Taehyung tak memberinya kabar kemarin. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba Taehyung berkata sekasar itu.

HP Taehyung bergetar.

Kookie _: Kenapa dengan mu hyung?_

TaeTae Hyung: _Sialan, apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya?!_

Kookie: _Aku_ _tak meng_ _e_ _rti. Kenapa kau bersikap kasar? Kau ingin hubungan kita berakhir?_

TaeTae Hyung: _Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, sialan!_

Kookie: _Aku_ _tak mengerti._

Jungkook berharap Taehyung akan menjelaskan semua. Tapi setelah beberapa menit ia tak lagi mendapat balasan. Menebak-nebak sendiri apa kesalahanya. Dia sama sekali tak merasa berbuat salah. Kecuali kesalahan yang **tak di sadari.**

 _Jangan-jangan_ _.._ _._ gumam nya dalam hati

Jungkook merasa bodoh, selalu kesedihan lagi pada akhirnya. Seharusnya aku sadar dari awal, aku memang tak usah memulai hubungan lagi. Tae hyung pasti akan menyesal berpacaran dengan orang konyol seperti ku. Ya, aku memang konyol.

Ia menertawai diri sendiri.

* * *

"Dimana murid bernama Jeon Jungkook?"

Yoongi masuk ke dalam kelas Jungkook dengan tidak bersahabat.

Kala itu jungkook memang sedang tak fokus. Mendengar nama nya di sebut saja ia tak sadar.

Mata Yoongi menerawang, dan akhirnya ia mendapati Jungkook yang duduk di kursi barisan kedua, kepalanya tertunduk lemas. Yoongi berjalan mendekati Jungkook sebelum kerah nya di tarik seseorang dan di bawa keluar, begitu cepat pergerakannya sampai tak sempat melakukan perlawanan.

Orang itu menarik Yoongi keluar kelas agak jauh dari kelas Jungkook.

"Sialan, lepas. Apa-apaan kau ini?! Tak sopan menarik kakak kelas seperti itu!"

"Maaf sunbae, ku tebak kau ada masalah dengan Jungkook? Aku terpaksa menyeret mu kesini agar tak terjadi keributan."

"Ini bukan urusan mu Jimin, biarkan aku berbicara dengan-." Jimin memotong perkataan Yoongi.

"Kau bisa bercerita terlebih dahulu dengan ku, mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Yoongi menggeram kesal. Apa mau nya bocah di hadapannya ini. Menyusahkan sekali menghalang-halangi urusannya dengan Jungkook. Ah lebih tepatnya urusan Taehyung yang di wakili olehnya.

"Kau siapa nya Jungkook? Kekasih? Wow, berapa banyak kekasih yang dia punya?"

Jimin beranggapan senior nya ini sedang mabuk. Bagaimana bisa Yoongi menyimpulkan seperti itu.

"Aku menangkap sesuatu, sepertinya ada kesalah pahaman, benar?"

"Seperti apa Jungkook itu? Ingin ku hancurkan wajah manis nya." bukan menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

"Dengarkan aku sunbae, bisa kau langsung ceritakan apa masalahnya?"

"Dia telah menyakiti teman ku! Cukup?! Aku akan melabraknya." Yoongi mendorong Jimin yang berdiri menghalangi jalan. Tapi Jimin tak semudah itu menyerahkan situasi ini menjadi kesalah pahaman. Iya tau betul, ini salah paham.

"Bagaimana Jungkook menyakiti temanmu? Asal sunbae tau, Jungkook sangat baik, dia polos, maksudku polos dalam arti tidak akan pernah melakukan hal menyakitkan kepada orang lain."

"Kau juga tertipu wajah dan tingkah manisnya, Jimin?"

Jimin menghela nafas, susah sekali membuat Yoongi mengerti.

"ceritakan padaku lebih detail!" Jimin berteriak marah.

Teriakan nya sukses membuat Yoongi mati berdiri, bukan karna takut. Tapi suara cempreng Jimin memekikan telinga. Akhirnya ia bercertia semuanya. Dan pada intinya, Jungkook seolah-olah bermain-main dengan Taehyung, dan tidak menganggap Taehyung kekasihnya.

Mengerti permasalahnnya dimana, Jimin telah mendapat konklusi dari permasalahan ini. Ini murni kesalah pahaman, Jimin kenal siapa dan bagaimana Jungkook, tetangga sekaligus teman sekelas nya.

Sudah seminggu hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook menggantung. Tak ada kepastian apakah mereka masih sepasang kekasih atau bukan. Taehyung sering berpapasan dengan jungkook, tapi Jungkook seolah-olah memang seperti sudah tak ingin mengenal nya lagi. Padahal keduanya saling melihat tapi sedetik kemudian Jungkook akan mengalihkan pandangannya. Sebejat itukan Jungkook?

Senin, sore hari setelah Jungkook berlatih. Seperti biasa sebelum pulang ia membersihkan tubuhya di kamar mandi. Ia keluar dari bilik kamar mandi menuju loker penyimpanan, dan… ada sosok laki-laki yang sedang duduk dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Ini seperti deja vu.

 _Apakah dia Tae sunbae?_

Hanya memakai handuk yang terlilit di pinggangnya, Jungkook mendekati namja itu. Sebelum jangkauan mereka semakin dekat, Namja yang Jungkook kira Taehyung itu mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya.

Kedua nya terdiam. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Namja itu tersenyum.

Taehyung?

Apakah dia Taehyung?

Jungkook masih terdiam di posisinya. Tak bisa mencerna kenapa namja itu tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Kookie.." sebutan itu. Namja itu memeluk Jungkook dan berkata kookie. Ya, sebutan itu. Jungkook tau sebutan itu. Mata nya melebar menyadari sesuatu.

Pelukan nya semakin keras, seakan tak perduli bahwa Jungkook masih dalam keadaan tubuh yang basah karna baru selesai mandi.

"Tae h-hyung?" Persetan dengan tebakan asal ini. Tapi dia sangat yakin bahwa dia adalah Taehyung.

"kenapa kau tak bilang?" Taehyung berbisik. Mata nya terpejam menikmati pelukan dan sensasi harum tubuh Jungkook.  
Jungkook bingung, memang apa yang tidak dia katakan?

"Hyung setelah 2 minggu kau hilang tanpa kabar, aku ingin penjelasan kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah padaku."

"kenapa kau tak bilang?" Taehyung melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama. Awalnya Jungkook masih tak megerti tapi selang beberapa saat sesuatu melintas dalam pikirannya.

"Hyung.. hyung kau sudah ta-"

"Ya, ya, aku sudah tau." Taehyung menyela Jungkook. "kenapa kau tak bilang? ini sudah terjadi sejak kau masih di junior high school, kan?"

"Hyung tau dari mana?"

"Kenapa?"

"Badanku basah, hyung."

"Kenapa tak bilang saja padaku?"Taehyung sangat bersyukur karena Yoongi memberi nya informasi berharga yang sangat berperan sebagai kunci dan masalah ini. Beberapa hari lalu, Yoongi bercerita bahwa Jungkook mengidap penyakit Prosopagnosia. Ada kerusakan dalam otak nya yang membuat Jungkook kesulitan mengenali wajah seseorang. Itu kenapa Jungkook selalu bertingkah seperti tak mengenali Taehyung.  
Yoongi sebenarnya sudah tau sejak minggu kemarin saat ia pergi ke kelas Jungkook, untunglah ada Jimin yang menjelaskan semua. Sempat ragu untuk mengatakan kepada Taehyung, tapi pada akhirnya Yoongi pun menjelaskan semuanya.

"hyung.."

"Kenapa? Kenapa Jeon Jungkook? Kenapa kau tak bilang dari awal? Kau membuat ku marah!"

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya. Berteriak marah pada Jungkook.

"Aku takut."

Jungkook diam sejenak. Mengumpulkan setiap kalimat yang akan dia katakan.

"aku takut hyung. Aku takut, jika aku bilang pada mu kalau aku menderita prosopagnosia. Aku taruma, karna aku pernah di permainkan. Saat aku SMP kelas 3 pacarku mempermainkanku, hyung. Dia memanfaatkan penyakitku, dia tau aku tak bisa mengingat wajah siapapun dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Aku mencintai dia, dia bilang dia mencintaiku juga, tapi sahabat ku bilang, pacarku saat itu sedang bermesra-mesraan tepat di hadapan ku dan sahabatku." Mata nya berkaca-kaca, Jungkook mencoba tidak menangis dan mengatur nafas nya. "Tapi apa dayaku yang tak bisa mengingat wajah seseorang? Aku seperti orang bodoh saat melihat kedua orang itu bermesraan, dan tanpa ku tahui bahwa dia adalah pacarku. Aku takut, jika aku memberi tahumu sebenarnya, kau akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Akhirnya, air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan, mengalir dari kedua matanya.  
Pundaknya bergetar.  
Tak segan Taehyung memeluk Jungkook kembali. Tangan nya mengusap punggung Jungkook.

"Kau pikir aku orang jahat yang tak punya hati seperti mantan sialan mu? Aku mencintai mu, sungguh."

"Kau tidak tau,hari dimana kita pertama kalinya berbicara? dan berpikir aku baru menyukai mu? kau salah, Kookie. Asal kau tau, aku telah menyukai mu saat aku masih duduk di kelas 3 SMP dan kau saat itu kelas 1 SMP, kau mungkin tak menydari nya, atau pasti kau juga tak menyadari kalau kita satu sekolahkan?"

Tangisan Jungkook mereda.

Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya, 1 tangannya terangkat menyusuri punggung sampai ke rambut basah Jungkook. Aroma sabun dan shampo nya sangat menyengat membaui indera penciumannya.  
Seakan mengontrol setiap pergerakan tangannya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Hyung, hubungan ini akan terasa konyol. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang tidak bisa atau tidak mengenal wajah kekasih nya sendiri." Jungkook tertawa miris

"Kita bisa sudahi ini semua." Lanjut Jungkook.

Jungkook menahan desahan, tubuhnya yang masih basah dan berdempetan dengan tubuh Taehyung dan kini Taehyung meremas rambutnya, gelitikan hembusan nafas Taehyung terasa pada lehernya. _Argh..  
_ Tangan Jungkook yang semula diam kini meringsut ke atas melingkar pada pundak Taehyung.

"Berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu."  
Taehyung semakin liar, sesuatu yang basah menjilat telinga Jungkook dan menggigit pelan.

"H-hyung.."

"Hmm..?"

Jungkook mendorong bahu Taehung agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.  
Taehyung menatap tajam, tak terima mendapat dorongan. Kedua tangannya berhasil mendorong tubuh Jungkook jika saja Jungkook tidak menahan Taehyung lalu dengan tiba-tiba mencium bibir Taehyung. Sempat terkejut, serangan nya seperti hantaran listrik. Taehyung tak percaya, dalam ciuman nya ia sempat tersenyum.

Anugerah apalagi yang Tuhan berikan untuk Taehyung? Mereka belum terlalu mengenal 1 sama lain. Lebih parahnya keesokan hari dimana mereka baru saja berpacaran sudah di terpa masalah, beberapa minggu tidak saling berkomunikasi tapi kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan tanpa ragu membiarkan Jungkook yang polos menjadi penyerang seperti sekarang.

Bibirnya jatuh sampai ke lekukan leher Taehyung.  
"Seorang prosopagnosia bisa mengenali seseorang dengan aroma nya atau baju yang di pakai, atau apapun objek yang ada pada di diri seseorang, mungkin aku bisa menandai sesuatu di sini agar aku bisa mengenalimu."

Perkataan Jungkook sangat vulgar. Taehyung bahkan tak percaya kalimat seperti itu dengan lancarnya tersampaikan lewat bibir polos Jungkook.  
Salahkan Jungkook karna berani bermain-main dengan Kim Taehyung, mana mungkin Taehyung menolak?

"Permintaan di terima." Taehyung menyeringai. _Bocah_ _penggoda._

THE END^^

RnR? makasyiiiih ^-^


	2. sequel

Padahal baru kemarin Taehyung dan Jungkook menjadi sepasang kekasih tapi keesokan hari nya Jungkook bersikap seolah-olah mereka tak saling mengenal. "Jangan bercanda! Kau tak hilang ingatan" . " Dengan sangat yakin bahwa namaku adalah Jungkook, dan aku tak hilang ingatan!". 15+ VKOOK. SEQUEL: PROSOPAGNOSIA. ONESHOT.

* * *

 **SEQUEL: PROSOPAGNOSIA**

Genre: Romance, Friendship.

Cast: VKOOK, and other members of BTS

Rated: T+

* * *

Sebelum nya mau berterimakasih dulu nih sama readers yang udah ninggalin jejak di PROSOPAGNOSIA pertama :* :p = Park Rinhyun-Uchiha , lachalala , Mikaelll , Zelobysehuna , Lee Hyo Ae , Jung Hyejinnie , peachpeach , Kuki0123 , KPOPfics , glowie93 , kwon-summer , Sky Onix , syupit , Guest , wulancho95 , JonginDO , maknaehehso , Christal Alice , vkooklo , siscaMinstalove , nonny13 , chryperz0130. Makasyiiiih *bighug*

makasih juga yg udah ngefav+follow :)

BAGI YANG BELUM BACA PROSOPAGNOSIA PERTAMA, MENDING BACA DULU DEH. SOAL NYA TAKUT BINGUNG KALO LANGSUNG BACA INI.

* * *

2 bulan sudah Jungkook menjalani hari-hari nya dengan status sebagai 'kekasih Taehyung'. Tak ada hambatan berat yang terasa di antara hubungan mereka, terlebih karena Jungkook si penderita Prosopagnosia, kini bisa mengenali Taehyung dengan mudah. 1 cara yang Jungkook anggap ampuh yaitu bukan dengan kiss mark yang pernah Jungkook lakukan, walau sebenarnya Taehyung mengharapkan cara itu.

5 hari setelah kepastian hubungan mereka, untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook membawa Taehyung berkunjung ke rumah nya.

"Kookie, lihat. Tanda mu sudah hampir pudar."

Taehyung memasang ekspresi sepolos mungkin di depan cermin. Melihat respon Jungkook dari cermin itu sambil Jari-jarinya menelusuri tengkuk yang sedikit masih berwarna merah ke-unguan. Jungkook yang kala itu sedang sibuk dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas foto-copyan melirik ke arah Taehyung. garis bawahi hanya melirik. Tanpa menjawab apa-apa.

"Kook…"

Taehyung tak menyerah, Jungkook sungguh tak menyadari apa yang Taehyung lakukan adalah merajuk. Mana mungkin Taehyung berbicara seperti itu tanpa ada maksud lain.

Dengan ringan Jungkook menjawab _hm_? Tanpa melihat Taehyung.

Taehyung berbalik, menghembuskan nafas kesal. Ia berjalan ke tempat dimana Jungkook sedang belajar di balkon kamar nya. _Lembaran kertas terkutuk._ Ucap Taehyung dalam hati. Seperti Jungkook tak menganggap keberadaan nya meski kini kaki Taehyung menjulang di hadapan Jungkook yang terduduk di lantai.

"Sibuk ya?"

Lebih parah lagi sekarang Jungkook tak menjawab. Ia asik menggigit-gigit pensil nya.

Taehyung mendengus, ia mendaratkan bokong nya di depan Jungkook. Ikut duduk tak beralaskan apa-apa. Sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu dengan tatapan Taehyung yang instens. Masih menggigit pensil sebelum jari telunjuk Taehyung masuk ke dalam mulut Jungkook. **OMO!**

 _Masih berani mengabaikan ku?_

Detik itu juga, Jungkook baru melihat Taehyung.

"Gigit."

?

Bagaimana Jungkook tak terkejut?

"Gigit." Taehyung berbicara lagi.

Jiwa dan raga Jungkook seakan terkena kutukan. sama sekali tak dapat bergerak. Saraf nya seakan berhenti menghantarkan rangsangan ke otak dan menerjemahkan semua.

"Gigit." Matilah Jungkook, untuk ke 3 kali nya Taehyung menyuruh Jungkook menggigit setengah jari telunjuk yang bertengger manis di dalam mulut Jungkook yang sedikit terbuka. seperti nya Taehyung benar-benar kesal karena telah di abaikan.

Dengan segenap hembusan nafas, Jungkook yakin ia masih hidup dan berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran nya. Di persekon berikut nya barulah Jungkook menarik telunjuk Taehyung yang sedikit basah karna bersentuhan dengan lidah Jungkook.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?" Terdengar begitu bergetar.

"Untunglah kau masih merasakan akan keberadaan ku di sini." Taehyung tersenyum puas, senyuman berbentuk persegi yang selalu Jungkook lihat jika Taehyung melakukan hal konyol.

"Aku sedang belajar, besok akan ada pre-test maaf jika aku mengabaikan mu."

"Tanda nya sudah mulai pudar."

Lagi-lagi kalimat itu. Jungkook mendengus bosan.

"Lalu?"

"Ayolah, kau tak akan bisa mengenaliku jika tanda ini hilang sepenuh nya." HAHA, Iblis Taehyung tertawa mendengar alibi itu. Bilang saja jika Taehyung memang ingin Jungkook melakukan hal mesum seperti beberapa hari yang lalu di kamar mandi sekolah.

Jungkook berpikir sejenak.

"Tunggu." Jungkook berdiri masuk ke dalam kamar.

Taehyung tersenyum sangat lebar mendengar jawaban Jungkook. Itu arti nya Jungkook akan melakukan nya lagi.

"Ini…" Penglihatan Taehyung menangkap benda berwarna pink yang di sodorkan Jungkook.

 _Gelang?_

"Pakai ini, aku membeli nya di stand kelas 2. Saat festival waktu itu."

 _Pink_?

"Kau yakin?" Tidak bagi Taehyung.

Deretan dengan 2 gigi kelinci terlihat sesaat Jungkook mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Warna nya..err-"

"Aku membeli itu untuk eomma, tapi dia tak suka. Eomma lebih memilih memakai perhiasan."

Taehyung memutar bola mata nya.

 _Ya tuhan Jungkook, Ini terlihat seperti tali tambang, aku saja tak ingin memakai gelang ini apalagi ibu mu._

"Pakai ya."

 _Kalau ku tolak, kasihan. Sudah cukup melihat raut kecewa karna di tolak eomma nya. Kookie yang malang._

Binar bahagia kentara jelas pada kilatan bola mata Jungkook saat Taehyung memakai gelang -mungkin lebih pantas di sebut tali tambang- berwarna pink itu.

"Tapi… tanda yang hampir pudar ini bagaimana?"

"Kan sudah ada gelang."

Taehyung di buat melongo. Ah hatinya benar-benar kecewa, semua tak sesuai harapan. Gara-gara gelang pink terkutuk ini. Taehyung meremas gelang yang di pakai di pergelangan kanan. Kenapa banyak sekali sih benda-benda terkutuk. Ia hanya dapat menerima pasrah. Huh? Lebih tepatnya terpaksa mungkin.

* * *

"Sepulang sekolah, chagi."

"Tidak. Ini kan sabtu, aku ada jadwal latihan, hyung."

"Siapa peduli? Memang aku peduli?"

"Hyung, tidak bisa hyung. Jangan hari i-"

 _Tut_

Panggilan terputus.

"Jadi kau benar tak akan ikut kami? Memang nya bocah itu ingin kau ajak pergi? Percaya diri sekali si bocah akan memilih mu di banding hobby nya."

1 alis terangkat menunjukan sisi keren nya.

"Tentu saja."

Namjoon memukul pelan kepala Taehyung.

"Awas saja jika hubungan kalian tidak bertahan lama, jangan datangi kami."

"Nah, setuju." Jin menjentikan jari nya.

"Hey lihat apa yang di pakai Kim Taehyung. Gelang berwarna pink?" Keadaan mulai terasa risih saat Yoongi menyinggung gelang yang di pakai Taehyung. Bahkan kini Hoseok mencolek dagu Taehyung. _Sialan._ Padahal ia sudah berusaha menutupi keberadaan gelang pink saat sampai di kelas.

"Woah.. apa ini pemberian Jin?"

Orang yang pertama kali terlintas dari Segala hal berwarna pink pasti sesosok Jin. Karna hanya dia -princess- Jin yang menyukai warna pink. Aneh saja melihat Taehyung memakai aksesoris dengan warna yang identik dengan perempuan.

Tapi si tersangka yang di duga memberi gelang itu tak membuktikan tuduhan atas dirinya.

"Ah, Taehyung.. kau mulai suka warna pink ya?"

Semua nya memandang tak mengerti.

"Jadi bukan kau, Jin?"

"Apa nya?" Jin balik bertanya, ia kehilangan fokus setelah melihat gelang berwarna pink, ia terlalu antusias. "Omong-omong, aku juga pu-" perkataan Jin terpotong oleh Taehyung.

"Err- ini dari Jungkook, dia memberi gelang pink ini agar dia bisa mengenali ku."

"Ah, sungguh manis.. warna pink pula" Ingin rasanya Taehyung memukul wajah so' manis Hoseok.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Taehyung menghubungi Jungkook. ia meminta izin sebentar untuk pergi ke toilet dan menyuruh Jungkook menunggu di dekat mobil milik Taehyung yang terparkir di parkirkan sekolah. Dan tak lupa Taehyung memberi mantra sebelum memutuskan telepon, "Jangan coba-coba kabur dan memilih berlatih."

Di seberang sana, Jungkook hanya memutar bola mata malas.

Remasan itu seperti menerjemahkan sesosok Jungkook yang mencoba menyalurkan emosi nya pada botol mineral yang sedang di teguk. _Taehyung si pemaksa, Taehyung menyebalkan. Tapi aku cinta, hyung._

Lihat bagaimana Jungkook sangat menyayangi Taehyung hingga rela mengorbankan sesi latihan nya demi menerima ajakan paksa Taehyung.

"Hai, jungkook.." Pundak nya terasa di tarik ke dalam rangkulan seseorang.

 _Hyung?_

 _Dia Tae-hyung_. Jungkook mengenali gelang pink itu.

"Jadi berkencan?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan untuk menolak bukan?"

"Ku pikir kencan dengan jalan kaki saja lebih baik. Ah ya, mana ponsel mu?"

Belum sempat Jungkook memberi, ponsel nya sudah di tarik terlebih dahulu dari saku kemeja nya.

"Akan ku sita handphone ini sampai kencan kita selesai." _Terserah apa kata mu, hyung._

* * *

Hari yang melelahkan, Jungkook merasa seperti pembantu yang harus memenuhi semua perintah majikan nya. Entah kenapa kencan hari ini terasa hambar. Jungkook menghiduplan kembali ponsel yang sempat di sita. Begitu beberapa menit berlalu, ponsel nya terus bergetar menampilkan beberapa pesan masuk.

Itu pesan-pesan lama yang baru saja terkirim sekarang. dari _TaeTae hyung._ Jungkook membuka nya dari waktu penerimaan yang lebih awal.

 **From: TaeTae hyung**

Kookie, dimana? Aku menunggu di parkiran.

 **From: TaeTae hyung**

Kookie! Kau tak berniat ikut latihan, kan?

 **From: TaeTae hyung**

Kenapa ponsel mu tak aktif? Hey!

 **From: TaeTae hyung**

Ah yasudah kalau memang kau tak mau.

Kenapa Taehyung mengirim pesan seperti ini? Bukan nya sejak tadi Taehyung bersama Jungkook?

Jungkook segera menghubungi Taehyung.

"Hyung…"

"Ada apa? Sudah latihan nya?"

Jungkook terdiam tapi kemudian tertawa. Sungguh si idiot itu ingin bermain-main.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Jangan berpura-pura polos seperti itu hyung. Idiot.."

"Huh? Berani-berani nya kau bilang hyung mu idiot. Kau yang idiot, ku tanya malah tertawa tak jelas."

Bagaimana pertanyaan itu tak mengundang tawa? Omong kosong macam apa itu?

"Hyung, aku rasa nya kencan kita tadi terasa hambar."

Kencan? Apa yang di bilang kencan?

"Menunggu mu selesai berlatih kau sebut itu kencan? Kencan saja tidak jadi itu memang pantas di sebut hambar."

Taehyung semakin aneh.

"H-hyung…"

"Ya."

"Sejak tadi kau ada di mana?"

"setengah mati menunggu mu latihan, tapi tak datang juga. Harus nya aku yang bertanya seperti itu."

Jungkook menjauhi telepon nya. Apa hyung sedang tidak bercanda? Ia mendekatkan lagi telepon nya.

"Aneh…"

"Sudah menyebut ku idiot sekarang kau sebut aneh juga."

"Bukan… bukan itu maksudku. Ini aneh, aku tidak ikut latihan, aku ikut dengan mu hyung. Kita pergi bersama tadi. Hyung.. kau, kepalamu tak membentur sesuatu yang keras kan?"

"Omong kosong. kau mencoba menghiburku? terimakasih aku sudah cukup terhibur dengan gelang pink itu" Taehyung berkata sinis.

"Aku bersumpah demi apapun, hyung. Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang tadi pergi bersama ku? Dia memakai gelang yang sama dengan mu."

 _Pantas saja dia memanggilku Jungkook, karna hanya Taehyung yang memanggilku Kookie._

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAH."

"Kau tega sekali, Jin."

Mereka tertawa meledak hingga kristal bening menumpuk. Sahabat macam apa mereka yang tega mengerjai sahabat beserta kekasih nya. Tapi inilah arti dari ikatan mereka dengan title _sahabat._ inilah sahabat sebenarnya.

 _Ini pasti ulah para iblis. Ya tuhan, dengan kau meng-anugerahi ku seorang Jungkook sebenarnya sudah lebih dari cukup, tak usah lagi kau memberiku sahabat keparat seperti mereka._

Begitu tau siapa dalang dari semua ini yang ternyata adalah sahabat-sahabat nya. Dan pasti, orang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai diri nya -Taehyung- adalah Jin, karena Taehyung tersadar akan ucapan Jin yang di potong nya saat dia bilang, dia punya gelang yang sama dengan gelang yang di pakai Taehyung. _Ah, aku baru sadar._

INI ARTINYA JUNGKOOK KENA JEBAKAN TIKUS PARA IBLIS YANG MENJELMA SEBAGAI SAHABAT TAEHYUNG.

* * *

Ternyata ramalan Jungkook benar. Ia meramal akan ada pertumpahan darah di senin pagi. Setelah Taehyung tiba di kelas, tanpa aba-aba ia menjepit kepala sahabat-sahabat nya di depan Jungkook. Taehyung sengaja membawa Jungkook karena bagaimanapun juga Sahabat-sahabat nya wajib meminta maaf secara langsung.

"Sialaaan kaliaaan!"

Semua tertawa dalam jepitan Taehyung. Taehyung pun tak urung ikut tertawa.

* * *

 _Krek_

Pintu kamar mandi berderit. Jungkook baru menyelesaikan rutinitas nya setelah selesai latihan. Segelintir rambut nya mengalir air-air.

"Kookie.."

Ok, ini deja vu tuk kedua kali nya.

"Tae hyung?" Sosok yang dikira sebagai Taehyung berjalan mendekat. Jika Jungkook mengira dia bukan Taehyung, tapi hanya Taehyung lah yang memanggil nya Kookie, Jika Jungkook mengira memang dia Taehyung, tapi orang di hadapan nya ini tidak memakai gelang.

Tapi kemudian pertanyaan nya terjawab, dia benar Taehyung. Taehyung mengeluarkan gelang berwarna pink dari saku nya. Tangan kanan Jungkook ia ambil, dan sengaja membuka telapak tangan nya agar gelang pink itu sampai pada genggaman Jungkook. Ya, karena Taehyung mengembalikan gelang nya pada Jungkook.

"H-hyung? Kenapa?"

Si surai oranye hanya menatap dalam mata Jungkook.

"Kau tidak bermaksud mengakhiri hubungan kita kan?"

Kenapa Taehyung melakukan ini? Apa Jungkook berbuat salah? Apa ini ada sangkut paut nya dengan kejadian kencan sabtu kemarin? Ia tak salah kan? Ia hanya di jebak. Ia bahkan rela mengabaikan sesi latihan nya demi berkencan dengan Taehyung, tapi mana tau kalau itu bukan Taehyung. Dia seorang prosopagnosia, ingat? Dia hanya mengandalkan sebuah gelang berwarna pink.

"Apa hyung mulai sadar kalau hubungan ini terasa konyol? Kenapa hyung baru mengatakan sekarang? Setelah aku telah jatuh dan menyerah pada hyung? Kenapa tidak bilang saja saat hari dimana kau tau aku menderita penyakit menyengsarakan ini? Bukan kah aku sudah menawari hyung untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

Pundak Jungkook bergetar, air mata nya tak tertahankan lagi. Begitu mudah nya air mata itu lolos dari mata bening si manusia kelinci. Rasa sakit kembali terasa, ini lebih sakit dari pengalaman nya di kelas 3 SMP saat pacar nya bermesraan dengan orang lain di depan mata Jungkook sendiri.

"hfffpph…" Tak di sangka, Taehyung malah menahan tawa. Ini tidak lucu, sungguh tidak.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan bocah? Aku tak berniat mengakhirinya."

Alih-alih mereda, tangisan Jungkook justru lebih hebat. Taehyung memeluk Jungkook, rintikan air dari rambut Jungkook terasa menyentuh kulit nya. Untung lah, Jungkook telah berseragam. Tidak seperti kejadian itu saat Jungkook hanya berlilitkan handuk pada pinggang nya.

"idiot."

Taehyung mencubit leher belakang Jungkook.

"kenapa senang sekali berkata idiot?. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan tali tamba- maksud ku gelang yang tak berguna ini."

Taehyung melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Apa kau tak berpikir jauh tentang gelang ini? Gelang yang kau beli di stand anak kelas 2? Ayolah, kook gelang ini pasti ada dimana-mana. Kalau sampai ada orang yang memakai nya selain aku, kau bisa terjebak lagi. Beruntung yang kemarin itu sahabat ku, bagaimana jadi nya kalau bukan?"

Jungkook menghapus air mata yang seenaknya keluar.

"Ya, aku mengerti sekarang. Lalu benda apa lagi untuk menggantikan gelang itu? Apa kau harus membuat tatto 'idiot' di lengan mu?"

Taehyung mendengus jengah.

"Ini sekolah, Kookie. Lagi pula kalaupun tak ada peraturan dilarang bertatto, aku tak akan sudi menuliskan diriku sendiri 'idiot'."

Jungkok tertawa, sungguh bukan maksud mengata-ngatai Taehyung. Ia berpikir 'idiot' adalah panggilan sayang untuk Taehyung. meski kenyataan nya Taehyung memang idiot. idiot tersayang Jungkook.

"Bagaimana…" Sampai tak menyadari tubuh Taehyung sudah sangat dekat dengan nya.

Hati nya berdetak tak karuan, apa yang akan Taehyung lakukan? Jungkook sendiri berdebar-debar menunggu kelanjutan kalimat itu.

"...Kalau kau melakukan cara yang pertama? Ku rasa lebih ampuh." Merobek seringaian Taehyung terlihat menyenangkan seperti nya.

"H-hyung.."

"kenapa? Keberatan? Padahal waktu itu kau begitu lancang nya meminta permintaan mesum itu."

 _Ah tidak! Kepalaku panas mengingat kejadian memalukan itu._

"H-hyung..."

"Ayolah…" Taehyung semakin menghimpit Jungkook.

Tak bisa lagi menahan pikiran kotor nya, bibir Taehyung berjelajah di sekitar leher Jungkook. Jungkook hanya bisa memejamkan mata.

"Ayolah…" suara nya begitu menggoda.

"Baik. Baiklah.." Hingga Jungkook tak bisa menahan hasrat nya sendiri.

Ia membenamkan kepala nya di leher Taehyung, sangat dalam. Bibir nya menelusuri rahang tirus yang sangat berbeda jauh dengan milik nya, Bibir nya kembali pada perpotungan leher Taehyung. Taehyung merasa sengatan kecil menjalar saat lidah Jungkook mulai terasa, hingga klimaks hampir tercapaj.

 **PLOK**

"Yeah! KAU BERHASIL YOONGI."

Dengan sigap Jungkook mendorong tubuh Taehyung saat mengetahui ada orang lain selain mereka berdua, dorongan yang lumayan keras hingga Taehyung terputar ke belakang dan menemukan iblis-iblis yang menjelma sebagai sahabat nya sedang memasang senyuman gila. Ia juga tersadar ada sesuatu yang menancap pada leher belakang nya. Begitu panjang dan menempel.

"Sialan! kenapa senang sekali mengerjaiku?!" Taehyung berteriak marah, ia manarik panah-panahan karet di leher belakang nya.

"Hei itu juga ciuman, bukan? Kau merasakan basah tidak pada leher mu? Panah nya sudah ku jilat agar menempel pas di leher mu, harus nya jangan di cabut dulu, diamkan beberapa saat agar berbekas kemerahan."

 _Cabut nyawaku sekarang!_ Taehyung benar-benar kesal.

Sahabat nya tak tau kapan harus bermain-main kapan harus diam dan tidak ikut campur atas kepuasan hasrat nya. Bayangkan, dia hampir saja mendapatkan lumatan yang begitu nikmat.

Kali ini ia tak bisa memaafkan dengan mudah tindakan sahabat-sahabat nya. Taehyung berhasil menendang bokong mereka jika saja mereka tak lari menjauhi Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi terlebih dahulu.  
Jungkook dengan rasa malu ikut keluar dari kamar mandi dan pada akhirnya ia tertawa melihat kekonyolan sahabat-sahabat Taehyung yang sedang berlari kucing-kucingan dengan pacar nya.

* * *

 **TBC eh salah maksudnya END XD**


End file.
